Akane Tenjōchi
Akane Tenjōchi (天上血 安夏音) Akane is a jōnin ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure and is a member of the Konoha Team Sato. She is from the Clan whom posses the Rare kekkei Tōta Blood Release "Tenjōchi and Jigokuchi Clan" Akane is an original character created by 'Mayu Amagi' Background Akane is the youngest child of Kei Tenjōchi and Yumi Tenjōchi (formerly Haruno). Once a year their whole family would go out to their Clans Island which on the border of leaf and water village. To attend the Blood moon with their bother clan Jigokuchi. Her father Kei is a prince of royal blood which has the DNA of both clans in which are the strongest family. the family must bare two offspring that would be given either Tenjōchi and Jigokuchi and the strongest would be the next heir. Akane's clan is one of the most feared clans due to their kekkei Tōta , which made her classmates fear in terror of her except for Sakura and Natsuki. Akane ignores the fact that she classmates fear her and just keeps on smiling. She comes and cheers up Natsuki wanting to show that she isn't scary. Personality At the start of Part I, Akane i always polite and kind to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. From a young age, Akane has been bubbly, cheerful, confident, friendly, bold, and outspoken, and not afraid to led a hand. In which she tends to motivate and encourage Natsuki to be more open. She is also prideful in her appearance and stays in the latest fashion. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu ''' '''Medical Ninjutsu after her Chūnin exam, Akane took a course to learn medical ninjutsu. Taking her refined chakra control skill from her mother ad her kekkei Tōta from her father making a whole new ninjutsu. Learning the basics she can heal even the most fatal of injuries. with her universal blood type, she can treat teammates on the battlefield. she can transfer and heal their wounds and also restore their chakra by 30% ~to be continued~ Summoning jutsu technique her summoning animal is The giant golden-crowned flying fox (Acerodon jubatus) named: Diablarie. Diablarie is a large black bat which is his size of 12'3 or 15'4 in part one. He wears big black sunglasses and pierced hears on both sides with red ribbon dangling from it. Status Gennin Days After graduating from the Academy and being assigned to Team Sato with Hideo and______, Her teammates weren't worried about her clans past and accepts her. However, she was very sad that she didn't end up with Natsuki but Natsuki reassured her that it was going to be okay. Part I '-Coming Soon-' Chūnin Exams Interlude Part II '-Coming Soon-' Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Trivia * her name 'Akane' in kanji'安夏音'means 'Peaceful Summer Sound'. While her last name name 'Tenjōchi' in kanji '天上血' means 'Heavenly Blood' while 'Jigokuchi' in kanji '地獄血' means Hells blood. * Akane's Grandparents are both the heir to the Tenjōchi and Jigokuchi in which she is a princess of both along with her brother the heir to their clans *Akane has completed 39 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Akane's favourite phrase is " "(,'' ''). *Akane's Hobby is shopping, dancing *Akane's favourite foods are Nagashi Sōmen, Udon noodles, *while her least favourite foods are Nattō Quotes *(To Natsuki) "Come on brighten up Natsuki" *(To Natsuki) "I love you too... Natsuki" *(To Sakura) " Hey Sakura-chan" *(To Mother) "Hey moma, do you need any help?" *(To Father) "Hey daddy" *(To Brother) " Come on onii-chan!!" Category:DRAFT